Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mai/Transcript
Abridged Episode #43 Watch ← Previous Episode Next Episode → Cast (In order of appearance): Yami Yugi, Joey, Dr. Feelgood, Téa, Tristan, Mai, Melvin, Gruber, Kaiba, Serenity, Duke, Mokuba Date: November 1, 2009 Running Time: 8:36 Episode Title: Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mai Transcript YAMI: Here at Yu-Gi-Oh! we like to think that Pokémon copies us. So there. JOEY: How bad is it, Dr. Feelgood? DR. FEELGOOD: Well, he was struck by lightning. In the head. So yeah, it's not looking good. TÈA: We have to help him! DR. FEELGOOD: Medical science is already doing everything it can. TÈA: (interrupting) Screw medical science! I'm talking about friendship! DR. FEELGOOD: I beg your pardon? TÈA: Friendship is the only cure for a lightning bolt to the face! YAMI: That's right! Joey was struck by lightning and now thanks to friendship he's okay! JOEY: Yep, my brain am thinking good with stuff. DR. FEELGOOD: Look, friendship isn't going to cure this man. TÈA: Silence, non-believer! Go back to your leeches and your potions! The power of friendship and Tristan's beautiful singing voice shall heal him! DR. FEELGOOD: You guys are morons. Have fun staring at a guy in a coma. TRISTAN: (singing) Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. Opening sequence MAI: Hey, Joey! Remember that dream you had? JOEY: For the last time! I wasn't wearing a dog suit and Kaiba wasn't having dream sex with me! MAI: No, Joey, the other dream. JOEY: Oh yeah, the one more all my friends help me get back on my feet. What about it, Mai? MAI: I was just wondering: Was I in it? JOEY: (thinking) Oh man, if I tell Mai that she was in my dream, she might actually start developing feelings for me! That would be very bad for some reason! Must avoid potential sub plot! Nyeh, I wouldn't dream about you if you were the last person on earth. Yes, my dreams are a boob-free-zone. Hope that makes you feel better about yourself, Mai! (thinking again) Man, that could have been really awkward. Luckily I am a master of subtlety- Nyeeeh-wutete! TÈA: Joey Wheeler! I am very disappoint! JOEY: Hey, I only like girls grab me in two specific areas! The ears are not one of them! TÈA: I can't believe you didn't start a relationship with the first woman who laid eyes on you! As a fanfic-writer, I'm extremely disgusted. I'm SO angry, I could walk away like a pimp! DR. FEELGOOD: I'm glad I have such a long and villain-free life ahead of me. MELVIN: Hi there. Could I get a hug? DR. FEELGOOD: A hug? Sure, I don't see why not. Oh my god, it burns, it burns! MELVIN: Aaah, now that was a good hug! Hello, Odion! I got you an early birthday present! It's called being stabbed in the eye socket! I hope you don't already have one! GRUBER: Marik Ishtar, your presence is requested on the main deck by order of the fhurer. Heil Kaiba. MELVIN: Oh no, I'm late for a children's card game. This somehow prevents me from simply lowering my arm and murdering you. Punctuality, my achilies heel. GRUBER: This an semi finals we see Mai Valentine dueling Marik Ishtar. The real one this time. JOEY: Hey Kaiba, since Marik entered the tournament under a fake name, shouldn't he be disqualified? KAIBA: The only person who should be disqualified around here is whoever made Tristan black in this shot. TRISTAN: